This invention relates to the field of jewelry storage and this device provides a means of organizing and displaying all types of jewelry in such a manner that all of the jewelry can be visible at all times.
In the past, many attempts have been made to provide display units capable of organizing and displaying items, such as jewelry, in a convenient, attractive device that keeps jewelry clearly visible, separated, and quickly accessible.
Such attempts have met some requirements while missing others. Many jewelry boxes, drawers, cabinets, or furniture have moving parts that can be a hinderance and break easily. While they can sometimes be pleasing aesthetically, they do not allow for every type of jewelry to be visible at all times. Keeping jewelry paired and in matching sets can also be burdensome.
Storage devices with collapsible pockets and wire mesh offer more visibility of some types of jewelry, but retrieval of jewelry is not quick and easy. These devices for storage are also not aesthetically pleasing.
The prior art is replete with references that attempt to address these concerns, where such prior art is exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
A.) U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,029, to Aclin, discloses a wall suspendible cabinet for storing and displaying jewelry items, especially of the type for storing and displaying earrings having a looped hook, or a post and lock. The cabinet comprises a first section and at least a second section hinged thereto, pivotal from an open or jewelry displayed mode, to a closed or storage mode. The respective sections, along the inside faces thereof, includes means for suspending such jewelry items. One such means comprises a pleated mesh having a mesh face lying against a section backing face, and a series of laterally oriented, meshed flaps extending from the mesh face.
B.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,745, to Sanders, a holder for both clip-on and pierced earrings is disclosed herein having a frame mounting a net or screen about it's edge marginal region and a loop-like leash attached to the top of the frame. Clip-on earrings are attached to the leash while pierced earrings couple to the net in a random display. The edge marginal regions of the net are adhesively secured to a recessed shoulder on the back of the frame. A mat is employed to cover the edge marginal region and to provide reinforcement.
C.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,814, to Pell et al., is directed to a board for holding and displaying jewelry consisting of a base and a plurality of removable and replaceable jewelry holding bracelets adapted to support on an individual basis clip type earrings for pierced ears, bracelets, necklaces, finger rings and pins. A special holder for supporting hair barrettes, such as used by little girls, is also adapted to be included or utilized with the board. The particular number of each type of support unit and their arrangement thereon can be determined by the user. Each of the elements for holding jewelry with the exception of an included pin pad and a shelf for supporting finger rings, can be removed and replaced on an as-desired basis.
D.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,344, to Smith, is a collapsible, foldable jewelry organizer and storage device capable of being hung from a closet rod or protrusion, which renders the jewelry objects stored thereby individually visible to the user, is disclosed. The device comprises a flexible substratum having a plurality of flexible transparent or translucent pockets within which jewelry objects may be stored. The pockets may be of various sizes and may be arranged in a matrix configuration. The substratum is supported from the bottom edge of a hanger by means of the interaction of the bottom edge of the hanger with a tube extending around the bottom edge of the hanger. The tube is attached to the substratum along the top edge of the substratum allowing the device to be hung from a closet rod or similar protrusion.
While the foregoing prior art offer some convenience to the user thereof, especially women who want to store jewelry items, none present a custom designed decorative device that is wall hung to store all types of jewelry, singularly or in sets, which can be seen all at one time and quickly retrieved, with no movable or collapsible parts.